La blessure du prince
by ryoma0310yugi
Summary: Que se passerai t'il si quelqu'un voudrai se venger de Ryoma par pur jalousie?


_Prince of tennis ne m'appartient pas._

 **La blessure du prince:**

Un mardi matin,Ryoma,entendit sa cousine frapper à la porte de sa chambre pour la 5 fois en 15 minutes.

«Ryoma-san,lève-toi tu vas être en retard à l'entraînement du matin,et tu n'auras pas le temps de déjeuner.»

«mmmh...j'arrive.»

Lentement le jeune prince s'étira,se leva et alla se laver. Une fois prêt il descendit pour prendre le petit déjeuner,il allait s'asseoir à table quand il entendit son meilleur ami,momo-senpai l'appeler pour se rendre à l'école ,il se dirigea en râlant vers la sortie,dit au revoir à sa cousine et alla vers son senpai,lui dit bonjour et ils se rendirent à l'école en vitesse,car comme d'habitude les deux amis étaient en retard. Une fois à l'école ils se prirent des tours de terrain généreusement par leur généreux capitaine. Après leurs tours supplémentaires ils rejoignirent les autres pour faire des matches d'entraînements,Momo contre Kaidoh,Inui contre Oishi,Kawamura contre Fuji et Tezuka contre fois les matches fini les perdants,Momo,Oishi,Kawamura et Echizen durent boirent le jus d'Inui. Après la pratique les titulaires partirent se changer pour aller en cours,Eiji remarqua alors que son ours en pluche préférer n'était pas avec eux.

«Où il est ochibi?»

Les autres lui répondirent tous en disant qu'ils ne savaient pas.

«Je vais aller le chercher.» Dit Momo.

Momo quitta la salle du club,il alla vérifier les terrains de tennis ne le trouvant pas,il alla voir dans la classe d'Echizen et ne le trouva pas là non plus,il commença à s'inquiè monta sur le toit du bâtiment scolaire,toujours rien,il redescendit voir prêt du club où il entendit un faible gémissement venant de près des arbres il s'en approcha et vit le jeune prodige,le visage crisper de douleur en tenant son bras gauche contre son corps.

«Echizen!»

«Momo...sepai..»

«Qu'est ce qui ne va pas?»demanda se dernier en se mettant accroupit près de lui.

«Je...je crois que j'ai le bras cassé...»

«Quoi?Comment t'as fais?»

«...je suis tombé»répondit le prodige de l'équipe en détournant les yeux.»

«Tu mens.»

«Je suis tombé senpai!»

«Bon...Viens je vais t'emmener à l'infirmerie.»

«Hai..»

Ils partirent donc vers l'infirmerie,une fois arriver l'infirmière expliqua qu'elle pouvait juste donné des anti-douleurs et d'appeler Ryuzaki-sensei pour l'accompagner faire des radio à l'hô partit donc avec Ryoma à l'hô quant à lui alla prévenir les professeurs d'Echizen. Après les cours,tous les titulaires hormis le plus jeune se rendirent dans la salle du club où Momo leur expliqua que Echizen s'était cassé le bras et que la coache l'a accompagner faire des radiographie,en entendant ça Tezuka se concerta avec Oishi et ils décidèrent d'annuler la pratique et d'aller prendre des nouvelles de leur bébé,il allèrent donc à l'hôpital central de Tokyo,ils demandèrent à la réception de l'hôpital et apprirent qu'il n'avait toujours pas été soigner.

«VOUS PLAISANTEZ!IL EST LA DEPUIS SE MATIN ET IL EST PLUS DE 16H!»s'emporta Momo

«Calme-toi Momoshiro!»Ordonna son capitaine

«Gomenasai»

«Où pouvons nous trouver notre coéquipier s'il vous plaît?»demanda le tensai aux yeux bleu

«Dans la salle d'attente au troisième étage dans le couloir de droite.»

«Merci.»dirent tous les senpais en coeur.

Ils se rendirent donc à la salle d'attente où ils ne virent que leur entraineur.

«Sensei!Comment va ochibi?»

«Eiji calme-toi tu es dans un hôpital.»Esseya de calmer son partenaire en double

«Mais je veux voir ochibi!

«Il a raison Eiji.»

«Pas toi aussi Fuji!»Bouda le joueur acrobatique de Seigaku.

«Ça suffit et pour répondre à ta question Ryoma vient d'être emmené faire de radio.»

«Il n'a pas trop mal?»Questionna Kawamura

«Vous le connaissez,il ne montre jamais ses émotions et encore moins quand il a mal.»

«Ouais...il est comme ça notre ochibi.»

15 minutes plus tard il y eut enfin un médecin qui vint leur parler de leur bébé prodige.

«Il c'est cassé le bras gauche,nous allons donc lui plâtrer l'avant bras gauche,il devrait faire une guérison complète,il va être plâtrer pendant 3 mois puis il y aura 2 mois de réeducation. Toutefois si il ne fait pas attention et qu'il aggrave sa blessure il ne pourra plus jouer au tennis...jamais du moins pas de son bras gauche donc je vous suggère de l'empêcher de faire du sport et c'est valable pour jouer au tennis de sa main droite. Est-ce claire?»

«Nous nous assurons qu'il ne fasse pas de bêtise.»lui assura Tezuka.

«Bien...il y a autre chose dont je voudrais vous parlés mais pas ici venez dans mon bureau.»

Ils allèrent donc dans le bureau du docteur.

«De quoi vouliez nous nous parler?»

«Regarder ses radiographies s'il vous plaît Ryuzaki-san.»

«Je ne vois rien de mal avec cette radiographie a part qu'il à le bras cassé.»

«La cassure est en spirale Ryuzaki-san.»

«Vous voulez dire que quelqu'un lui a tordu le bras avec tellement de force qu'il l'a cassé.»déclara Fuji les yeux ouverts brillant de fureur à la perspective que quelqu'un ai oser poser un seul doigt sur leur petit prince.

«J'en ai bien peur oui.»

A la déclaration du médecin Kaidoh et Momo lâchèrent une chaîne de juron contre la personne qui a blesser leur petit frère,Eiji avait les larmes aux yeux en pensant que quelqu'un avait toucher à son précieux ochibi,Oishi quand à lui essayait de le calmer avec Kawamura,Inui cherchait dans ses notes concernant Ryoma à la recherche de qui aurait pu blesser Echizen,Tezuka se frappa mentalement à l'idée que quelqu'un ait réussi a blesser son pilier sous sa protection et enfin Fuji lui jura une mort lente et très très très douloureuse et il est sur que les autres vont l'aider à venger leur bébé. En voyant que les adolescents étaient en colère et essayant de les calmer il leur proposa d'aller voir leur coéquipier. En entendant qu'ils allaient enfin voir leur petit protéger leur plan de vengeance passa au second plan préférant aller le voir. Ils quittèrent le bureau du médecin et tombèrent sur Ryoma qui quittait la salle où on l'avait soigné.

«Senpai-tatchi?Pourquoi vous êtes là?»

«Ochibiiiiiiiiiii» Lui saute dessus.

«Ita.»

«Waaah gomen ochibi,me déteste pas onegai!»

«C'est bon senpai.»

«C'est vrai tu ne me déteste pas?»

«Non je ne te hais pas .»

«Yatta.»Le prend dans une autre étreinte mais en faisant attention à sa blessure cette fois.

«Vous n'êtes pas censé être à la pratique senpai?»

«Si mais quand on à appris que tu as été blessé,on a préférer venir te voir Echizen.»répondit Inui.

«Vous n'étiez pas obliger,je suis juste tombé et j'ai essayer de me rattraper mais j'ai mal atterrit,c'est tout.»

«Tu mens,tu ne t'es pas cassé le bras en tombant,c'est quelqu'un qui te la cassé.»rétroqua Fuji les yeux bleu ouverts semblait le transpercer. Echizen allait rétroquer mais son capitaine l'en empêchât.

«On a vu les radios,ton bras est cassé en spirale donc tu n'as pas pu te faire ça en tombant,mais parce quelqu'un te l'as tordu jusqu'à te le casser.»Le prince baissa les yeux en réalisant qu'il allait être obliger de dire la vérité à ses aînés.

«Après la pratique j'allais ...»

 **Flash back:**

 _Pov Ryoma_

 _La pratique du matin étais terminée,je me dirigea vers le club quand j'aperçut que mon sac avec mes raquettes avait disparu,je chercha mes raquette tout autour des terrains jusqu'à arriver dans un coin isolé de l'école._

 _«Toujours aussi arrogant.»Je me retourna pour voir Arai-senpai qui avait mon sac en main._

 _«Rendez moi mon sac senp-»Je n'eu pas le temps de finir ma phrase que Arai-senpai m'attrapa mon bras gauche et le tordit._

 _«Tout est de ta faute,si tu n'étais pas devenu titulaire,j'aurai sûrement eu la place!»_

 _«Non vous n'êtes pas assez doué .»je gémit de douleur quand il resserra sa prise sur mon bras._

 _«LA FERME MORVEUX!»à ce moment là il à tellement resserré sa prise qu'on entendit un craquement et je sentit une douleur insupportable dans tout mon bras. Il me relâcha et il partit en courant. Quand à moi je tombai à genoux,les larmes aux yeux en serrant mon bras contre moi._

 **Fin du flash back:**

Tout au long du récit la colère des joueurs de Seigaku n'a fait que croître de plus en plus meurtrière en apprenant la personne qui à oser touchez leur plus jeune membre.

«Kuso,je vais le tuer.»

«Calme-toi Momoshiro.»

«Mais buchou...Il a blessé notre coéquipier,on ne peut pas le laisser s'en tirer comme ça!C'est notre rôle de le protéger.»

«Tezuka a raison,tu dois te calmer on est dans un hôpital.»

«Mais sesnsei,Momo à raison!»

«Je sais Eiji,c'était aussi mon devoir de le protéger. Mais il est un peu tard pour s'inquiéter de ça.»

«Ryuzaki-sensei est juste la seule chose que l'on peut faire maintenant c'est venger Ryo-chan.»dit Fuji les yeux brillant de vengeance.

«Non,vous n'êtes que des élèves vous ne pouvez rien faire et surtout ce n'est pas à vous de le faire.»

«Moi je pense que l'on devrai lui faire subir la même chose mais au centuple,juste pour lui faire comprendre que personne ne touche à Ryoma.»

«Fuji!J'ai dit non!»

«Il doit payer sensei!Il à blesser Ochibi!»

«Kikumaru,Ryuzaki-sensei à raison ce n'est pas à nous de régler cette histoire,Arai sera expulser du club et je suis sur que si Ryuzaki-sensei va tout raconter au principale,il prendra des mesures pour expulser Arai de l'école.»

«Ne me dit pas que tu ne veut pas te venger Tezuka?»

«Si Fuji,je veux lui faire subir ce qu'il a fait à notre pilier mais si nous faisons ça nous ne vaudront pas mieux que lui.»Fuji se contenta de détourner la tête. «Je suis sérieux Fuji tu ne vas pas te venger d'Arai,compris?»

«Juste un peu,Tezuka.»

«Buchou à raison Fuji-senpai.»

«Très bien Ryoma,mais il n'a plus intérêt à s'approcher de toi à moins de 20 mètres et si jamais il le fait il mourra dans d'atroce souffrance.»

«Si tu veux senpai.»Répondit Ryoma en haussant les épaules.

«C'est valable pour tout le monde,personne ne se venge sur Arai. Compris?»

«Hai buchou.»

15 minutes plus tard toutes l'équipe de Seigaku se promenaient dans Tokyo en parlant de tout et de rien,leur coache s'excusa et partit en direction de l'école pour s'occuper de l'expulsion d'Arai.

«Ça vous dit d'aller manger des hamburger?»Tout le monde acquisat sauf Ryoma et Tezuka,tout le monde mais Tezuka se tournèrent vers Ryoma en attendant sa réponse.

«D'accord mais tu paye Momo-senpai.»Répondit Ryoma en esquissant un sourir narquois.

«Uniquement pour toi et parce que tu as été blessé.»Echizen se tourna vers son capitaine.

«Et toi buchou tu viens?»

«Sans façons,merci.»

«Onegai.»

«Très bien.»

«Arigato.»

Fuji sourit en entendant la réponse de Tezuka,mais il sourit surtout qu'il avait dit oui parce qu'il ne sait pas dire non à leur pilier. Quoi qu'en y pensant aucun membre de l'équipe ne savait dire non à leur bébé garçon. Après avoir mangé des hamburger,ils allèrent chez Ryoma et décidèrent de dormir chez lui.

Le lendemain matin toute le monde se prépara pour aller à l'entraînement en arrivant au club les senpai firent des matches d'entraînements,Ryoma quand à lui se dirigea vers son casier dans le club pour y prendre une cannettes de ponta qu'il avait toujours en réserve. Il eu à peine le temps d'ouvrir son casier que quelqu'un l'attrapa par derrière,le retourna et le plaqua le dos au casier.

«J'espère que la leçon d'hier as été suffisant et que tu vas quitter l'équipe.»

«Mada mada dane senpai.»En entendant la réponse du première année Arai leva le poing et le frappa de toute ses forces,tellement fort que Ryoma tomba à terre en mettant sa main droite sur sa joue. Arai releva le poing près à le frapper à nouveau,quand...

«Lâche Echizen toute suite Arai!»Sous la surprise Arai lâcha le jeune prodige et se retourna vers l'entrée du club.

«B...Buchou...Je...»

«Qu'allais tu faire à Echizen?»

«Je lui donnais juste une leçon pour son arrogance. Il n'a pas le droit d'être titulaire,il est en première année!»

«Sa suffit Arai! Echizen a gagné sa place de titulaire. Maintenant Arai tu vas vider ton casier,partir et ne jamais remettre les pieds dans le club.»

«Tu n'as pas le droit de faire ça!Je n'ai rien fait de mal!»

«Tu lui as cassé le bras,alors maintenant vas t'en.»

Sous le regard sévère de Tezuka,Arai ne pu que se conformer et obéir à son senpai. Une fois qu'il fut partit,Tezuka s'approcha de Ryoma et l'aida à se relever.

«Ça va?»demanda Tezuka en mettant une main sur la joue meurtrie,mais il l'enleva directement quand il le vit tressaillir. «Viens avec moi on va mettre de la glace dessus.»

«Je vais bien.»Répondit Ryoma en suivant Tezuka à l'infirmerie pour sa blessure,cependant pour aller à l'infirmerie il faut passer devant les courts de tennis et bien entendu la nouvelle blessure ne passa pas inaperçu par ses senpai qui se dirigèrent directement vers eux. Une fois que Tezuka ai tout raconté aux autres tous les non titulaires sentir une aura meurtrière venant des titulaires. Cette intention meurtrière fut interrompu par Ryuzaki-sensei qui leur annonça que Arai a été expulser et que Inui récupéra la place de titulaire de Ryoma en attendant que celui si guérisse. Après l'annonce de leur coache,Tezuka emmena Ryoma à l'infirmerie et la journée reprit exactement comme d'habitude. Après cette histoire on entendit plus jamais parler de Arai.

Fin.

 _Salut j'espère que cette histoire vous à plu. S'il vous plaît donnez moi vos avis:)_

 _Je tiens à dire que je n'ai rien contre Arai,c'est juste qu'il me fallait un coupable._

 **Ochibi: surnom d'Eiji pour Ryoma**

 **Buchou: capitaine**

 **Senpai: aîné**

 **Senpai-tatchi: groupe d'aîné**

 **Arigato: merci**

 **Onegai: s'il te plaît**

 **Sensei: professeur**

 **Yatta: génial**

 **Gomenasai/gomen: désoler**


End file.
